Nine Tailed Uchiha
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happens if Naruto is Madra's great grandson. What if he been raise by Madra until he was 12. Delta rinnegan and emontial mangekyo sharigan. Ems and Rinnegan Sasuke. 8 sub release Naruto strong and smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Nine Tailed Uchiha Chapter One: The beginning

I have found my usb with my stories I haven't got the chance to post, I hope you guys in join. If you guys would like to see something in the next chapter. I will edit the next chapter or chapters only if I think it will be good between the next seven chapters I have already wrote. Naruto will have Delta Rinnegan, Emotional Mangekyo Sharigan, and eight sub releases. Naruto will be smart and strong but he won't be god like. Minato is half Uchiha and half Namikaze. Kushina is half Senju and half Uzamaki.

"Madra,The boy is your great grandson." Zetsu said.

"How is the boy?" Madra ask.

"Every day he gets attack by the villagers for having the kyuubi." Zetsu said.

"I want you to bring me my great grandson." a mystery person demanded.

"Yes, Madra." White Zetsu said.

"Is there any thing you would like us to also grab?" Black Zetsu ask.

"I want you to get my son and his wife's things that they have left him." Madra demanded.

"Yes, Madra." both Zetsus said before leaving.

"Guruguru, go get me my eyes." Madra demaned.

"Yes, Madra." Guruguru said before leaving.

With Guruguru

"Madra wants his eyes." Guruguru said.

"These are my eyes." a female voice said.

"You will give them to me or face death." Guruguru demanded.

"You think you can beat me." a female voice said.

"You made your choice Hanako." Guruguru said.

A woman with long purple hair to her shoulder, green eyes, waering a black leaf village's head proctector with the leaf village's symbol that had a line threw it, with black Anbu clothes on have got into a hebi style.

"You want these eyes come take them." Hanako said.

"Ahhhhh" Hanako scream."

"You choose death." Guruguru said as he pull out her heart from the back of her.

Guruguru then grab Madra's eyes before heading back to Madra.

With Zetsu.

Zetsu enter the Hokage's vault and found a key before heading to the Namikaze's compound.

"We need to hurry, so we can bring Madra his grandson." Black Zetsu demanded.

"Can't wait to have a new friend." White Zetsu said.

"Shut up." Black Zetsu said.

With Naruto ( age 4)

Naruto was running for his life.

"Stop running, it doesn't matter, you will die." a man voice said.

"Please leave me alone." Naruto begged.

Naruto turn the corner where other people where at. Naruto went to turn around but he was surrounded.

"Die Demon!" a women voice said as the group start to stab and beat Naruto. Naruto lost alot of blood before he had pass out.

"Wood releases: one hundred deadly roots." Zetsu said before he send roots at the people that attack Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" people scream before they start to died.

"I hope we make it to Madra in time." White Zetsu said.

"If he dies, I will blame you." Black Zetsu said as they pick up Naruto before leaving.

With Madra

"Here is your eyes that you wanted." Guruguru said as he hand over the eyes to Madra.

Madra put his eyes back in him.

"

Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" Madra said as he summon three people.

"Madra! You son of the bitch." a male voice said as the two out of three try to attack Madra.

Madra activate his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"You three will obey me." Madra order while they look into their eyes.

Making them stop their attacks.

"Why did you summon Dokurin Namikaze, Mito Uzamaki, and Hashirama Senju?" Guruguru ask.

"They will help us train my great grandson." Madra said.

" Why do you want them to train him?" Guruguru ask.

"He needs to learn all his clans techniques." Madra said.

"Ok" Guruguru said.

"You three will help me train train our great grandson." Madra order.

"Our great grandson?" Dokurin ask.

"Yes honey." Madra said.

"How is he our great grandson?" Hashirama ask.

"My and Dokurin's grandson Minto Uchiha Namikaze marry yours guys granddaugher Kushina Senju Uzamaki." Madra said.

Zetsu have arrive with Naruto.

"Madra, the villagers have attack Naruto, we have kill them." Zetsu said.

"Put him on the table." Madra demaned.

Zetsu put Naruto on the table. Madra start to heal Naruto before doing some handsigns and putting his hand on Naruto's chest.

"

Gravity seal." Madra said as he put the seal on Naruto.

Hours later Naruto woke up.

"Where am I? Why does my body feel heavy?" Naruto ask.

"You are at my secert place hinding from villages. Reson your body feel heavy is because I put gravity seal on you, to improve your speed and shrength." Madra said.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask.

"My name is Madra Uchiha, and I am your great grandfather." Madra said.

"If you are really my great grandfather, then who is my parents?" Naruto ask.

"Your father is Minato "Uchiha" Namikaze and Kushina "Senju" Uzamaki" Madra said.

"Where were you all this time?" Naruto ask.

"I been hear, I didn't knew who you were until today." Madra said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

"How will you like to get train for the next eight years?" Madra ask.

"I will like that, then nothing will stop me from becoming the best hokage." Naruto said.

"Naruto this

Guruguru." Madra said.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you too." Guruguru said.

"This is Zetsu." Madra said.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you too friend." White Zetsu said.

"Nice to meet you too." Black Zetsu said.

"This is your great grandfather Hashirama Senju, great grandmothers Dokurin Namikaze and Mito Uzamaki." Madra said.

"Nice to meet you three." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto." the three people said.

"Wait the first hokage Hashirama Senju and the second founder of the leaf village Madra Uchiha is my great grand parents!" Naruto said.

"Yes." Madra said.

"Who is going to train me?" Naruto ask.

"All of us." Guruguru said.

"When can we start?" Naruto ask.

"We will start now." Madra said.

"I want you to do four hundred push ups, four hundred sit ups then run ten miles around this place then repeat. After that we will work on your fighting styles, weapons fighting styles, charka control, then jutsus." Madra said.

"Then over time we will keep triple the training then triple it again until you can do fourty thousand each and one thousand and run four hundred miles." Zetsu said.

"Really?!" Naruto ask/ said.

"Yes, the stronger and faster you are, the better ninja you will be." Madra said.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
